


Special Hell

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Catholic School, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Sterek, teacher!derek being seduced by Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Hell

Derek is going to a very special hell. 

When he had seen the posting for new history teachers at his alma mater, St. Matthew’s Academy, he had thought the job would be easy. They were a surprisingly liberal institution for a Catholic school (they were the only one in the area that accepted students that were Christian/Jewish/Muslim or over all not Catholic) and seemed to take great pride in hiring alumni for positions over other candidates. The classes were small and the curriculum was considered above the standard the state wanted, so they didn’t have to worry about prepping for state exams. It would be a lot less of a pain in the ass than working in a public school, and a great way to keep himself afloat while he started his Masters. 

What Derek hadn’t suspected, though, was one “Stiles” Stilinski and his evil mouth. 

Derek’s day of school had started off pretty well. He had a freshman homeroom and they were all relatively quiet (probably jittery, they got a little louder as the weeks went on), followed by two sophomore World History classes and a junior American History right after lunch. His last period class though, AP Euro…

They were seniors, most of them apparently of the Varsity lacrosse team, and they all seemed determined to give him a hard time. Scott fell asleep halfway into his discussion about the course, Jackson wanted to grill him about the basketball team (and how they had lost the playoffs the year Derek graduated), and Boyd kept glaring at him like he had a personal vendetta. 

But Stiles, Stiles was the worse. Not because of how he acted in class (after Danny he was probably the most model of students), but how he acted after. 

Every day (well, every Day 3, 5, and 6, his class was right before lunch on 1 and 4 and they didn’t have him on 2) he would saunter up to Derek’s class and ask all of these questions Derek  _knew_ he knew the answers to. He would lean in way too close and press their arms against each other, occasionally running his tongue over his damn lips and giving him looks with those fucking eyes. 

It got worse as the weeks went on, when Stiles would stay long after class had ended (Finstock complained about him always being late for cross country) and started trying to skip out on lunch to ask him more questions. He started touching Derek’s arms, giving him looks in class…just making Derek’s life a living hell. Not to mention making it even harder for him to hide his hard on. 

He would come home hours later, ignoring his sisters as he beelined for the shower - wrapping his hand around himself and thinking about what it would be like to shove Stiles onto a desk or get him on his knees or take him out to his car in the parking lot. 

He couldn’t do anything about it though. Even if Stiles was 18 (he had been held back a year in junior high, something to do with his ADHD or being sick, it wasn’t exactly clear), he was still his student and he was going to lose his job if he even tried. But god, he  _wanted_. 

The day before Christmas break was a Day 5. No one seemed willing to sit down and learn, and it made the hour pass by even longer than usual. When the bell rang, the announcements made, and the end of the day prayers said - everyone went darting out of the classroom. Everyone except Stiles. 

"Stiles…" Derek started, "You probably should get going if you’re going to make your bus in time." 

Stiles shrugged and smirked, leaning back a bit, “I drive in, it’s fine. It’s a lot easier to get to my locker when I don’t have to worry about getting around a bunch of freshman that can’t walk.” 

"I see…" he swallowed weakly and started packing his bag, stuffing the papers he would need to grade inside. 

"So…any plans for Christmas? Staying home?" 

"My uncle is coming to visit, but otherwise I’m just going to be grading your papers." 

"Mhmm…" Stiles hummed and leaned forward again, "Is your girlfriend going to be coming over too?"

"Mr. Stilinski…"

"Or your boyfriend, no judgment here, Mr. Hale." 

Derek gave him a stern look, “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Stiles.” 

Stiles pouted, “I’m just asking.” He got up from his desk and picked up his bag, making his way over to Derek. He moved in way too close, every logical part of Derek’s brain told him to move away but…”My dad’s not going to be home until late tonight, and I don’t have practice today…”

"Oh…?" 

"So…I was thinking…" he leaned in even closer, their lips brushed against each other in a not-really-kiss and Derek  _cracked_. _  
_

He grabbed one of Stiles’ wrists, running his thumb over the pulse point, “Not here. Someone will see.” He pulled away and ripped a page from his lesson plan, scribbling something on it before handing it to his student. “One hour.”

Stiles looked down at the paper and grinned, “Right…see you later,  _Mr. Hale_.” 

As Stiles walked out of the class room, Derek plopped down to sit down on top of a desk. Yep. Special hell. 


End file.
